


Day 6: Imprisoned

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [6]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Meis keeps Guiera on a tight leash... and strapped to the bed. Guiera doesn't mind one bit.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Day 6: Imprisoned

[](https://freeimage.host/i/266ag1)


End file.
